Fuel cells efficiently and electrochemically convert fuel into electric current, which may then be used to power electric circuits, such as drive systems for vehicles. A fuel cell containing a proton exchange membrane is an electrochemical device that converts chemical energy to electrical energy using, for example, hydrogen or methane as fuel and oxygen/air as oxidant.
Fuel cells have membrane electrode assemblies comprising a membrane with an anode on one side and a cathode on the other side. On the anode side, the catalyst enables hydrogen molecules to be split into protons and electrons. On the cathode side, the catalyst enables oxygen reduction by reacting with the protons generated by the anode, producing water. Due to pressure to reduce cost of fuel cells, amounts of active catalyst material such as platinum have been reduced while balancing fuel cell efficiency. Poor oxygen transport to the active catalyst particles impacts the efficiency of the fuel cell.